everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Veruschka Mazurka
Veruschka Mazurka is the daughter of Swanilda and Franz from Coppelia. Info Name: Veruschka Mazurka Age: 14 Parent's Story: Coppelia Alignment: Neutral Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To outwit Doctor Coppelius and rescue my beloved Franz. My "Magic" Touch: I am an elegant dancer. Storybook Romance Status: I'm a bit nervous about meeting my Franz. What if he doesn't like me back? "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to worry too much about what others think of me. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic, ma cheri! Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. Students' messing around with magic makes me feel uncomfortable. Best Friend Forever After: I don't have a best friend. I love all my friends! Character Appearance Veruschka is short, with blonde hair in ring-shaped braids and green eyes. She wears a pink and red dress resembling a dirndl. Personality Veruschka is a plucky, sassy girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She is overly confident about her abilities and loves to brag. However, she always worries about what people really think of her (even though she does have lots of friends). Biography Hallo! I"m Veruschka Mazurka, the lovely daughter of Swanilda and Franz. My mom and dad were very much in love. One day, however, Franz saw a beautiful doll sitting in Doctor Coppelius' window, and fell in love with it. Swanilda and her friends snuck into the doctor's house to learn more about Coppelia, while Franz climbed up a ladder to her window. Swanilda found a room of mechanical dolls and winded them up. She found out that Coppelia is a doll too. When Doctor Coppelius arrived home, he chased Swanilda's friends out and invites Franz in so he can steal Franz's soul to bring Coppelia to life. Swanilda intervenes and rescues Franz. Later, at Swanilda and Franz's wedding, Doctor Coppelius appeared. Swanilda and Franz marry, made amends with the doctor, the mayor gave him money, and the whole town celebrated by dancing. I know, it's such a great story. A few years down the road, I was born. In the following years, I have two younger sisters named Jorina and Leonora. Mom and Dad are just as in love with each other as they were at their wedding. I get along well with my parents and my little sisters. We're all happy together. I'm a freshman at Ever After High, where I've become acquainted with other ballet students. There's a dance class and it's perfect for me since it'll prepare me for my story. I'm a Royal because I think it's an honor to have a great destiny like my mother. What else do I like to do? In addition to dancing, I'm also very fond of dolls. I collect all sorts of dolls and display them in my room. I'm also good at volleyball - I'm on the girls' volleyball team. I also love poetry, storytelling, and animals. Doctor Coppelius' son Fabian Coppel is attending the school too. He's rather quiet and tends to avoid me, though he smiles whenever I'm around. His father is actually sending one of his dolls to school. Galatea is very good at dancing and she's in my dance class. She's going to be the next Coppelia. Fabian's father is really weird, and I can see it in Fabian too. But he's a good kid. One thing I need to admit is that I worry a lot about what others think of me. My biggest fear is people not liking me. I know I have a lot of friends, and they all like me, but the fear of being unloved makes me stressed out anyway. Mom always tells me that not everyone is going to like you, but I get upset at the idea of someone hating me. Maybe I should take her advice. Trivia *Veruschka's surname refers to the mazurka, a dance prominently featured in Coppelia *Veruschka has a pet male guinea pig named Bosko. *Veruschka hates pit bulls and has strong opinions about banning them. *Veruschka is allergic to soy. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kate Higgins. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:Coppelia Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:German Category:Work in progress